Blood and Magic
by alone-in-the-moonlight
Summary: Kelsey, Jen and Nadia thought that it was going to be the year of a life time. It turned out to be the Year of the undead. With Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1 Life Changing Parties

Disclaimer; we the group stand-as-one are not J.K. Rowling which means we don not own Harry Potter. IT'd be cool if we were but were not. Unfortunately. THis is a story we wrote out of our own minds and ideas but using J.K.'s setting and characters etc etce etc... We could go on but we're probably annoying so we're going to stop. Enjoy the story!

CHAPTER 1 THE LIFE CHANGING PARTY.

"Finally, schools out!" screamed Kelsey in victory, doing a little jig along with it.

"Hell yeah! We are free to be ourselves and roam the streets!" declares Jen

"Don't forget the party tonight at Oliver's house." Nadia replies

"We will meet there at nine o'clock and don't forget to dress SEXY!" yells Kelsey over the stomping feet

6 hours later

Kelsey, Jen and Nadia stood talking to their friends in there best come hither outfits. Jen wore a nice forest green, low cut shirt, dark blue tight fitting jeans with holes all over, vibrant green ballet flats with sequins on them and chandeliers earring to top it all off. Jen's makeup was shimmering white eye shadow that made her green eyes stand out with nude lip gloss and Jen had a copper red hair that was straight, just passed her shoulders. All in all even the guys were noticing. Nadia wore a black silk top, with blue faded jeans and purple converse shoes, and ghetto hoops earring. Her makeup consisted of black eye liner with gold eye shadow that made her blue eyes stand out and nude lip gloss and Nadia's hair was bright red hair with tones of curls that come half way down her back. Kelsey wore a black mini skirt with fishnet stockings, a corset top that laced up the in front, her favorite bright pink converse shoes with skulls on the sides. Her makeup was the smoky eyes that made her brown eyes pop and clear lip gloss with her favorite gold earrings and dead straight brown hair with red streaks that come down to her shoulders and layered beyond belief since it was so thick.

In the corner stood the loner guy that everyone thinks he is hot but never talk to since he gave off a weird vibe. Everyone except Kelsey because she has a thing for goth guys and ignores what everyone says about him. Even the biggest rumor that he is a vampire, I mean come on vampires are just hot why wouldn't you want to talk to one. So up Kelsey walked to him, in all his black clothes and makeup glory, ready to talk.

"Hey, who are you? And doesn't it bug you to wear all that eyeliner. I mean…you are a guy right?" asked Kelsey. The guy peaked over his book and his emerald green eyes flashed in an unidentifiable emotion. With slow deliberate movements he marked his page, put the book down, and smiled.

"You could say that." He replied in a creepy, hypnotizing voice. Kelsey laughed.

"So, you're not a gender bender are you?" He chuckled softly and shook his head, and his untamable black shaggy hair moved with it. His laughter seemed to draw the light from the situation. Seemed to sound more scary than hilarious, and yet…it seemed to draw her in.

Nadia and Jen were watching warily from their spot by the kitchen counter. The guy seemed suspicious.

"Jen?"

"What?"

"Is it just me or does Kelsey look a little…odd." Jen sipped her drink and replied,

"What do you mean odd?" Nadia shook her head and frowned.

"It's just…Kelsey looks a little bit dazed. Almost like she's high or sleep walking." Jen laughed and screamed,

"What? Kelsey's high?" Kelsey's head whipped back and glared at them.

"Yes guys, I'm quite high and that's why I'm acting completely normal!" They all laughed while the guy looked on with a small smile on his face.

"Want to dance?" he asked Kelsey. Her laughter stopped abruptly and she looked up into his face. How did he move so close to me so quickly? She frowned up at him for a second before she smiled.

"You're an athlete?" she asked in a teasing voice. He full out laughed before he grabbed her arm and pulled her on the dance floor.

The party continued on and before they realized, it was one in the morning and almost everyone was gone. Nadia, Jen, Kelsey and the creepy guy, whose name they found out was Sirius, were all sitting in the backyard under a tree. By now everyone was slightly drunk, though Kelsey seemed ready to pass out.

"Guys! Guys! Stop moving! OK, ok. You ready for this? You know Sirius? He is going to umm… walk me HOME! OK, ok. Bye." Kelsey screamed at us and walked off.

"Nadia something is up with that guy, I think we should follow her." Jen said.

"Yeah we can be like Bond girls but without the real guns and really sluttish outfits," replied Nadia "let's go!"

So off went Nadia and Jen on their big adventure to follow Kelsey in to the night. Off in the distance they could hear some mumbling but nothing else.

"Maybe we should look around corner" suggested Nadia

Then came the mission impossible theme from Jen "dun dun duna dun dun duna dundunanna dundunana!"

"Jen SHUT UP!" Nadia said in her loud but not loud voice

Finally came the moment of truth, who was this guy and WHAT THE HELL is he doing with Kelsey. Around the corner there heads did peek, only to find her in comprising position and to scream as only girls can do. You know what I mean.

Sirius looked up with dark menacing red eyes and a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with a sinister smile on his face. Holding his bleeding wrist over Kelsey's mouth and uttering these fateful words. "You two are next and take a head start." Sirius muttered in his powerful voice that sends chills down your spine.

Only then did Jen and Nadia realize what fate had befallen on their friend and with horror struck looks on their faces ran as fast as they could go. This time not for fun but for their lives. Might I add running in jeans is not easy especially when they are tight ones. Nadia turned back to see what had happened to her dear friend only to be caught and meet the same fate as Kelsey.

"SHIT I LOST MY FAVORITE SHOES! DAMN IT ALL!" Jen yelled with an awful amount of force.

Those were the last words Jen uttered while she was alive. She felt the sharp pain in her neck and while her vision was clouding with appending doom, she thought she saw the face of Kelsey staring over her with a sad look in her eyes and Nadia by her side.

Harry Potter woke up with a yelp and covered in a cold sweat. Thinking _bloody hell that better have been a dream. _Then he felt the side of his neck and passed out because he had noticed two little bumps and was in a whole lot of pain, not only his neck but in his wrist?

ANS This took s a while to do if u dont like it... its your problem, too bad. Deal with it :P Now on a lighter note. Please review! and we won't suck your necks dry... maybe... review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

Once again, another disclaimer. We don't own Harry Potter! End of story! Get over it!

CHAPTER 2 The truth

With a groan Jen opened her eyes to the sight of Kelsey's ceiling. For a moment she didn't know why she had woken up until she felt a painful stinging in her left hand. Through sleep covered lids she looked over, expecting something horrible, but all she saw was the sunlight slowly leaking through the blinds in a pattern across her hand. Snatching her hand back she hissed at the offending light. With a gasp she put a hand to her mouth. _Did I just hiss? At the light? Something is wrong... _

The closet door slowly opened to reveal two blue piercing eyes staring from the dark.

"Jen? You okay? Did…did you just hiss?" inquired Nadia "I think I drank too much at the party…I have such a friggin bad headache from the light." Jen frowned down at her hand. _What was going on?_

"Hey, Where's Kels? I mean, this is Kelsey's house. right?" asked Jen with a questioningly look in her clear green eyes. Nadia was about to answer when they heard an incredibly loud snort followed by a moan. With a shriek Jen ran towards the closet, dived over Nadia and slammed into the back wall of the closet. Nadia replied,

"Jen. Jen relax! It's just Kelsey having a wet dream most likely." They both started laughing uproarasely before Kelsey started talking loudly in her sleep. With a snort Kelsey shot up from her corner in the room. Her eyes were still closed and she had a happy dazed look on her face.

"Where am I?" she asked. Nadia and Jen looked at each other with a slight mischievous look in her eyes.

"Promise you won't be mad." said Jen trailing off slightly a fake amount of guilt on her face. Kelsey started to look worried.

"Well, we're kind of in Russia." Kelsey's eyes widened considerably and Jen and Nadia braced themselves.

Somewhere in the mountain ranges of Sweden a loud shout echoed.

"WHAT!"

Nadia and Jen started laughing but stopped suddenly when they saw Kelsey. They couldn't believe that they hadn't noticed it before. Her skin was deathly pale compared to her usually tanned self. Her clothes were hanging off her hourglass figure and her usually humor filled eyes were slightly changed.

"Uh…Kelsey? Are you okay?" asked Jen out of concern. Kelsey looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, but what the fuck happened to you guys?" stated Kelsey. "I mean haven't you heard about mirrors, take a look."

Jen and Nadia walked with an unnatural grace towards the mirror and stood in shock with what they saw. They both had pale skin with no blemishes to be seen, tall willowy figures that seemed to hold aura of power at their height of five foot seven and perfect white teeth. Kelsey joined her friends to find out how her appearance had changed. She still stood at her five one stature but had thinned out and like her friends had an aura of power, no blemishes and perfect teeth. Kelsey's hair feel in soft waves down to the middle of her back but seemed more of a darker brown, her brown eyes seemed to hold essence of seductiveness, the way she stood had noticeably changed. Nadia's skin had also paled a considerable amount; her blue eyes had deepened in color and intensity while her black hair hung down to her butt in lustrous curls. Jen's skin was insanely paler than normal, her hair was a copper red that was dead straight down her back but added a sense of innocence to her, her usually dull green eyes had become clear and sharp.

"What the hell did we drink last night?" asked Kelsey "I mean it couldn't have been that much!"

"Blood" replied Jen in a monotone voice and a serious look on her face.

That is when the flash backs happened and they finally noticed the owl that had fallen asleep outside the window. Nadia took cautious steps towards the window and opened it up with great ease which is weird considering that the window had been stuck closed for two years. The owl's eyes flew opened and he dove into the room with surprising speed, dropped a letter into each girl's lap and was gone a quickly as he had been inside the room. Nadia and Jen looked blankly into each others eyes while Kelsey ripped into her letter with a vinous. Only a few seconds later when Jen and Nadia looked up did they realize Kelsey was in a dead faint. Jen walked over and gave a hard pinch to her arm with a gleeful smile on her face. Kelsey sat up with a yelp and banged her head into Jen with a loud crash.

"Owwwww" whined Jen as she rubbed her head

"Why did you pinch me anyways" asked Kelsey "Whatever cause I GOT IN TO HOGWARTS! LALALALA"

"What the hell is Hogwarts and why are you so happy about getting in?" Nadia replied

"GOD DAMN IT! Look at your letter." Screamed Kelsey

Slowly Nadia and Jen opened their letters to yell with joy from the news inside. Apparently Hogwarts is a school for magic and since we got turned into vampires we can go there. So that means we get to learn magic and other cool things, the catch is we have to learn the material we missed from the first four years over the summer. The owl would return with your books to study from. We all sat in silence from learning the news, trying to let it seep into our brains. Until Jen's stomach rumbled really loudly, so off to the kitchen the trio went to satisfy their hunger. On the way down the stairs Kelsey randomly stated "Umm I want some raw meat."

"Hey I do too!" replied Jen enthusiastically

"Jen aren't you a vegetarian?" Nadia asked.

"Veggie what?" asked Jen

"Oh never mind. I will get the meat from the freezer and you two stay here in the Kitchen. Be on the look out for my sister." Kelsey demanded of her friends.

Kelsey seemed to float down the stairs with ease and make no noise what so ever. She came back holding an insane amount of raw meat in her arms, so much it almost went over her head. Kelsey slammed the meat down on to the table and all three of them devoured it in record time. This is really fast because we eat like pigs on a regular day, so basically we ate the whole entire stack on meat in five seconds flat. You have to be glad you weren't there to witness it. By this time the sun was almost rising, so we fled in to Kelsey's room, took our books with us into our hiding places and all sat down to read.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts hoggy warty Hogwarts thought Kelsey singing the tune in her head_

_SHUT UP I AM TIRING TO STUDY HERE Nadia demanded_

_I wonder if there are guys their, I mean are they hot or shy thought Jen_

_I wonder if you are allowed to be in the guy's rooms thought Kelsey_

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" screamed Nadia

"Ummm I think we just talked inside your heads to each other." Kelsey stated

"That sentence made no sense but I understand and I might add THIS IS SOO COOL!" Jen added.

_Okay study now and shut up thought Nadia_

Harry sat next to Ron on the Hogwarts Express ready for his fifth year.

"Ron I have a feeling this year is going to be different." Said Harry

"Really Harry, in the four years I have known you nothing ever happens. I mean you are a boring non risk taking person. You have no sense of adventure and I really want to do something fun this year" replied Ron

"Well let's start by investigating that noise being made in that compartment down the hall" Harry suggests

So Ron and Harry walk down the hall and open the door to find the compartment is in complete darkness and see three shadowy figures sitting inside.

"Well hello" said a very sexy voice.

Ans: Ha ha it is done and we were very hyper doing this story. So you better like it or else. I am happy because of the cliff hanger so ha. You can not bring us down.


	3. Chapter 3 First Impressions

CHAPTER 3:

All Harry could see were three figures and three sets of eyes starring at him and Ron with looks of superiority in them .The three girls looked at each other and asked the boys to sit with them.

"Ouch!" yelled Ron as he stubbed his toe while he was trying to get into the compartment. "Why is it so bloody dark in here?"

Harry walked in unfazed by the darkness and sat beside Nadia while Ron finally stumbled in. Basically fell beside Jen with a sheepish grin on his face and quickly apologized.

"Its fine." replied Jen with a smile on her face.

All too soon everyone was having a great time talking and getting to know one another. Jen and Ron getting a great start on their friendship and same with Nadia and Harry, they seemed to like Kelsey too. Let me tell you it is hard to like Kelsey because she is so outgoing. All the random comments, yelling and brunette moments, (yes brunette moments since she is not blonde, you get it now?) it was all going wonderful until Draco Malfoy came to visit. Every year it is the same thing, come over to bug Potter and Weasley but all routines must come to an end. As Draco was walking down the hall he noticed that one compartment was louder than the rest and in complete darkness, so he decided to check it out. He opened the door to find three beautiful girls with Weasley and Potter.

"What are you three ladies doing associating with scum like Weaslbee and Potty?" asked Draco in all his ignorant glory

"Well," replied Kelsey "It would seem that we are talking but what are you doing besides ruining a perfectly good time with friends and annoying the hell out of me, eh?"

"I guess my expertise is not welcomed here, but I will keep my mind open if you change yours." Draco said without a care in the world. He walked out with his head up high and turned his back to the laughter from inside the compartment.

"That is the best thing I have seen anyone do to Malfoy since Hermione punched him in our third year." Ron said with glee "where is she anyways?"

"She became a prefect this year and is talking to the other prefects about the new rules." Replied Harry easily.

"So who is this Hermione person any way?" inquired Jen as she notice she had been starring at Ron's neck for quite sometime.

Harry noticed this and shook it from his mind and replied "She is our other friend I hope she doesn't take too long for her to get out of that meeting." And just before you could say what in gods name is that? Crookshanks walk casually into the compartment.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"Belted out Nadia before realizing that it was a cat and felling very ashamed of herself when the owner of the cat walked into the compartment.

"Hi Hermione," said Ron in a cheery voice Jen frowned and looked up to see who was interrupting her and Ron's conversation

"Hello Ron, hi Harry and hello …… I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Hermione with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Well I'm Kelsey,"said Kelsey almost instantly answered for the other girls, since they were a little bit slow, "that's Jen over there," Jen held her hand up in a polite hello beside Ron. Kelsey continued, "And that one over there is Nadia." Nadia acknowledged Hermione and went back to talking to Harry.

The girls all got to know each other in record timing, Hermione went on babbling about Hogwarts and its history (we had already learned it and that's why Nadia and Kelsey were almost asleep oh but not Jen)finally every one had to change into there school uniforms before they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Let the fun begin" yelled Kelsey pushing Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the compartment with surprising strength and quickness. Then shutting the door in their faces saying though the door "We will meet you guys in the school, umm…. Dumbledore, I think that is his name, is going to talk to us first about stuff."

"Yeah, see you people later on in the day, like at the sorting," Nadia piped in "we can deal with candle light." Jen almost knocked Nadia over with a push to the ribs not a nudge and whispered "you idiot are you trying to gives us away, Hermione happens to be smart and loves to read books."

"Oh shit, I forgot that part of her. I mean I talked to her about the most interesting things and learned so much from her, yet I forgot that detail." Nadia whispered back.

Kelsey stood with her ear to the door waiting until the receding footsteps were completely gone. Then turned around with a look of lust in her eyes, staring at Jen's neck, her fangs starting to come down and the rim around her irises glowing deep, blood red, a look of pure hunger on her face.

"Kelso you brought some extra blood, right?" Jen asked as Nadia got out a vile from her trunk on the rack in the dark compartment and handed it to Kelsey as fast as she could. Kelsey drank it down in a blur with her vampire speed, her eyes quickly turning back to normal and losing the look on her face.

"Why would I bring extra blood when I have friends like you guys?" Kelsey answered Jen's question a sinister smirk on her face and laughter dancing in her eyes.

"I don't know why you would Kelsey since you always forget and I am always saving you from going into a crazed bloodlust like you went in to the second night you were turned." Nadia replied with a bit of edge in her answer but a remembering look on her face.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kelsey woke up the day after their feast of raw meat with glowing red around her irises and a look of undeniable lust on her face. Only to get dressed in a blur and run out the door into the night, in the process of running out the door she woke up Jen and Nadia. Nadia had a look of dawning horror on her face and told Jen in her head to get dressed quickly with no arguments. Jen compiled since Nadia only demanded things when it was absolutely necessary. Nadia ran out the door with Jen quickly following behind her with surprising speed. _

"_Were does Kelsey go to pick up guys and stomp on their hearts for fun again?" Asked Nadia with barely concealed hysteria in her voice._

"_She always goes to that club the Raven, down in the in Cove," replied Jen with a look of curiosity on her face, "why?"_

"_Because we need to go down there now and hold on!" with a flick of her hand she changed their clothes to something more sexy and grabbed Jen arm with a "crack and a pop" they were gone._

"_Hey were did you learn that and how come I don't know how to do that?" Jen questioned._

"_Hogwarts books and find Kelsey now!" bellowed Nadia with a lot of strength in her voice. They both spilt up and searched the club for Kelsey, keeping in touch with their minds. Both Nadia and Jen had to avoid many horny guys on their search which made it that much harder. Jen went out back to escape the last guy that had groped her ass. Only to find Kelsey sucking a poor guy dry, he had a look of pleasure on his face and was not trying to get away at all. Until he saw Jen standing there and tried to break away only to be held in place by Kelsey. Jen walked up and slapped the side of Kelsey head and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THAT GUY. YOU IDIOT LET HIM FUCKING GO, RETARD!"_

_Kelsey looked up for a second and Jen saw the blood red around her irises. She quickly called Nadia in her head and ripped Kelsey from the guy's throat and tried to drag her away. Only to have Kelsey break free with a snarl and seemly fly back to finish what she had started. That is when Nadia came spiriting out, put up her hand and Kelsey went soaring back from the guy. Kelsey slowly sat up as Jen redirected the poor guy back inside but not before she put a healing spell on his neck and a memory spell on him so he would forget this whole ordeal. _

"_What happened?" Kelsey asked her eyes back to normal and a spaced out look on her face._

"_That my dear was your first bloodlust" Nadia replied with a knowing look in her eyes "there is one rule you have to know and that is too never suck a human dry because his last drop means you last moment as the living dead. Got it!"_

"_Yeah" Jen and Kelsey said at the same time._

"_Now that Kelsey is done, it is our turn Nadia, let's go." Jen stated._

_So the three of them walked into the club together, arms hooked at the elbows. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Nadia you okay?" asked Kelsey with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah," Nadia said and shook her head like getting bad memories out.

"I was calling your name for like five years… well five minutes but whatever" Kelsey stated.

That is when all three girls heard a pop behind them and turned around to see a really old guy standing in there compartment. He was wearing these billowing robes that were bright purple with silver moons and stars all over them. His beard a silver white, almost reached his stomach and his hair the same color as his beard, was almost past his butt. This in Kelsey's case is way too long, so she told him that exactly while eyeing his hair with barely concealed disgust. The man replied with a chuckle and in a deep powerful voice "Thank you my dear for that comment, I will keep it in mind and welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you are ready to grab hold of this portkey which will transport us into the Great Hall. Do not worry the candle lights will be dimmed and only I know of your special needs and conditions, you can inform who you wish at your will."

"Thank you sir for your kindness it will not be forgotten." Nadia answered gratefully. While Kelsey stared at Albus Dumbledore with a calculating look in her eyes and then said "Sorry bout that comment earlier, I have to learn to think before I speak."

"It's quite all right, all is forgiven," Dumbledore replied with ease "anyways everyone grab a hold and don't let go." Then Dumbledore pulled out a moldy sandwich. Kelsey quickly compiled, while Nadia and Jen stared at the sandwich looking like they were going to throw up but touched it at the last second. All three girls felt a tug at their navels and a spinning sensation, all too soon they felt ground under there feet and hundreds of eyes staring at them. Dumbledore left them and walked to the table at the front of the room were the teachers must sit thought Jen.

"Students of Hogwarts these are the new students that I told you about. We overlooked their magical abilities and just discovered them over the summer. Girls will you walk up to the front and when your name is called sit on the stool. McGonagall will place that hat on your heads and it will place you in your respective houses." Dumbledore announced

"Jennifer Moysa, please make your way to the front and sit down." Said McGonagall a very stern looking lady with her hair in a tight bun. Jen sat down on the stool and the hat was placed slowly on her head.

_Hat and Jen's conversation_

"_Well, well what do we have here?" asked the Sorting Hat_

"_Jen Moysa is here and what are you doing?" Jen replied_

_Looks like you have a thirst to prove yourself and act before you think. Your heart is pure and you follow it more than what anybody tells you. The best place you would belong in is "GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat bellowed out in the hall._

_End_

Jen walked slowly to the cheering table after being bombarded by hugs from Kelsey and Nadia, when she spotted Ron, she quickly sat down beside him. Then McGonagall called "Nadia umm… Rau…ummm?"

"Don't worry, nobody can say my last name the first try" Nadia said while walking to the front and sitting down on the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Nadia's head.

_Nadia and Hat's conversation_

_Well you seem to love to learn, everything that is put in front of you, you soak it up. But at the same time you follow your heart only if it is the logical thing to do. What is your favorite thing to do?_

_Ummm… I love to read not only historical books but fiction books too. Nadia thought_

_Wonderful then you belong in "Ravenclaw" the Hat yelled._

_End_

Nadia stood up slowly got a hug from Kelsey and a standing ovation from Jen. Then walked over to her table and sat down beside a nice looking girl. Next came Kelsey, she basically skipped up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and the fun began.

_Kelsey and Hat's conversation_

_You my dear have a very difficult mind. A thirst to prove oneself any way you can it can involve lying to get your needs. At the same time you love people; you like to be alone and don't trust easily without proof of their alliances to you._

_Yeah, whatever can you hurry up? Thought Kelsey_

_Well that proves it you belong in "SLYTHERIN" The Hat stated._

_End_

Kelsey stood up smiled at her friends and sat down next to a Goth girl that was all alone at the end of the slytherin table.

"Hey as you know I am Kelsey. Who are you?" Kelsey asked the girl.

"Kyle" the girl answered very quickly as if she was trying to end the conversation.

"Do I know you because you look like this girl that moved away from my street." Kelsey said excitedly "So what have I missed by just coming this year"

"Well…. There is a dark lord called Voldermort and he is terrorizing the muggle and wizarding world." Kyle said as if it wasn't anything new.

"Are you serious and why is he doing this to you poor guys and why can't you stop him?" Kelsey asked curiously

"He just won't die and no one knows why but he tried to kill Potter while he was a baby. Potter survived and everyone thinks he is the only one that can save us." Kyle replied to Kelsey's question.

"Really," was Kelsey response "That is sweet and why do you remind me of somebody?"

"I used to live along muggles to hide from Lord Voldermort," Kyle said "I moved away while I was nine."

"That is why you remind me of somebody," Kelsey said excitedly "You were that girl that lived on my street and everyone thought you were a weirdo but I was your only friends. Oh and my other friends too of course! How have you been?"

"Well….

AN: I am going to stop here. So much writing. No more. Okay hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4 Viles and Potions

Disclaimer: as you know we do not own Harry potter damn it so get over it! **Sob**

CHAPTER 4:

Kyle and Kelsey kept the conversation going all throughout supper until Dumbledore started his usual speech. He announced that Kelsey, Jen and Nadia had to stay and talk him after everybody had left the Great Hall. So the three friends said good-bye to their new friends and all went up to the head table.

"Well girls, since you have such special conditions, you will be acquiring your own rooms to share. Professor Snape has made you a potion that will allow you to walk in the sun, but not in direct sunlight if you take it every day. But I must warn you not to go out after lunch. The sun is too high and the effects of the potion will fade. I thought that this would be necessary considering you're...uh…condition." Dumbledore told them

"Sounds good to me" replied Kelsey "So where are these rooms?"

Professor Snape walked out of the shadows, his robes billowing behind him. He wore his signature sneer as he said "I will be escorting you three ladies to your room." Then he stalked off with the three girls following steadily behind him. They finally arrived at a portrait of a lady wearing a beautiful Victorian style dress with her hair piled high on top of her head with a regal air surrounding her. In a very superior voice she asked "Why have you disturbed my sleep and what, praytel, are you doing here?"

"Your password is nightwalker and here is a piece of paper describing the potion and when to take it." And Snape was gone. Once he left the three girls looked at each other with bemused faces.

"Well he's got something stuck up his ass." Said Jen a matter of fact while Kelsey and Nadia laughed.

"Nightwalker" Nadia said and the portrait opened to show their room. They could see a blazing fire at the end of the room in a small fireplace. Surrounding the fireplace were black couches with pillows all over them, and in the middle of the couches was an antique table to do their homework. Each girl noticed a door that connected to each one's common room by showing the animal for each house. In the corner of the room was a winding stair case and Kelsey quickly bounded up the stair case and let out a scream of delight. Jen and Nadia walked up to find a huge room with three canopy beds covered in black silk and pillows with silver accents all over them, the room had lots of class and was definitely their favourite by far. Kelsey jumped on the closest bed that had green silk sheets and claimed it as hers with a yell. Nadia got the bed with blue sheets to match her house and Jen got the bed with red sheets to match her house colours. They all fell asleep with happy hearts and new ambitions.

The next morning, Kelsey woke up to find herself in strange surroundings. Through heavy lidded eyes she saw a dark figure leaning over her. She panicked and with a war cry she kicked the impostor off her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Jen rubbing her already sore stomach. Kelsey looked at her for a second before she abruptly fell back and started snoring.

Jen and Nadia both sighed simultaneously. That's Kelsey for you. The two girls went back to what they were doing as they waited for there friend to finally wake up .With a groan Kelsey sat up.

"Owwwww! My foot hurts," Kelsey complained before she noticed that Jen was giving her the evil glare from across the room. "What? What is with the glare?"

"You kicked me in the stomach you idiot!" spat Jen as she still glared at Kelsey. Jen kept glaring at her friend as she choked back a vile of some unknown liquid.

"Well you woke me up you idiot and I am going to the bathroom!" Kelsey got out of her bed and stomped into the bathroom at the end of their room. The bathroom had three marble sinks in one row with huge mirrors over top that each had a different colour of lining according to each house. In the middle of the room was a pool size bathtub with taps all around it. On the opposite side of the sinks where three shower stalls that you could not see through with one toilet stall beside the last shower. Kelsey walked into the first shower stall and had a quick shower while Nadia told Jen about the potion she just drank.

"According to this piece of paper the potion uses some sort of muggle sunscreen with power enhancers to make it work for our skin types, but not in direct sunlight and we have to have it every morning! Okay I am going down to Breakfast and you make sure Kelsey takes the potion." Nadia told Jen

"Oh no you don't, you make Kelsey take the potion and I am going down to Breakfast!" yelled Jen as she ran out the portrait hole with her new school bag.

"Damn it all, you vile woman!" Nadia bellowed after Jen "Kelsey come down here and be ready!"

5 MINUTES LATER

"That was not on time you hobo! And take this potion NOW!" Nadia yelled at Kelsey in an angry voice.

"K, fine! I will but al least I look good!" Nadia looked at Kelsey's outfit while she chocked down the disgusting potion. She wore her hair straight and must have given herself bangs this morning, they looked good Nadia decided. Her jeans were blue with holes and her shirt was a corset looking black top with lots of cleavage. Chandelier earrings and a choker with her favourite checker pink and brown converse high tops completed the look.

"You realize we have to wear robes right?" Nadia asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Yea but I will say I forgot." Kelsey replied while throwing her book bag over her shoulder and walking out of the portrait hole down to breakfast.

Jen sat at the Gryffindor table talking to Ron and eating a piece of toast when in came Kelsey corset and all, with a sputter and choke Jen walked up to her friend and said in a joking tone

"You slut." Jen gave a warm smile as some of her fellow Gryffindor looked on A. because...Well Kelsey was wearing a corset and B. Lee Jordan and others are a bunch of perverts.

"Am not!" Kelsey said while giving Jen another hit on the arm,

"Then where's your cloak smarty pants." Jen said while giving the you're going to get in deep shit look.

"I forgot it." Kelsey said with no hint of forgetfulness and at that moment Nadia's eyes widened she spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could out of the great hall with Kelsey and Jen left behind totally clueless.

_How could I forget how could I for get!_ Nadia thought as she ran down the trying to remember which direction it was to there room

"_Nadia what the hell is going on," _came Jen's voice _"you ran out of there so fast every one is talking about it"_

"_Jen,"_ Nadia responded, she felt chills run up and down her spine and knew that was the scariest feeling in the world_ "I didn't take my vile of blood this morning I think, I think …_Nadia stopped talking to scream the password to the arrogant lady in the frame of there room portrait.

"NIGHT WALKER!" screamed Nadia as the portrait mumbled something like how rude as it opened as slowly as possible for a portrait. Nadia ran into the room and searched franticly in her bag, when she heard foots steps coming up the stair case.

Looking tired, there was Jen and Kelsey at the door way staring at Nadia with horrified faces that reflected her own.

"WERE ARE YOUR VILES NADIA!" Jen yelled as Nadia stared up at her two friends, her eyes were no longer the clear blue they usually were and they had turned crimson red and looked absolutely horrifying. Kelsey ran over to her bag and took a vile from it and handed the small glass bottle to Nadia .As Nadia drank the red liquid her eyes slowly went back to their original colour with a shake of her head Nadia looked up at her friends as tears started to roll down her face .

"Nadia its ok we all have had some close encounters with blood lusts." said Kelsey but that just seemed to make the situation worse.

"I…. know," said Nadia between sobs "it's just that it hit me we are going to do this for ever not till we die….because we can't." sobbed Nadia as she blew her nose in to a tissue that Jen had gave her.

"I know but we will have to deal with this at least we will have each other," said Jen with a smile as she helped Nadia and Kelsey get off the floor .Nadia ran into the bathroom to check her make up and came out with her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I guess I'm not a pretty crier," said Nadia with a laugh then noticing Kelsey's robe on her bed she picked it up and threw it at her friend while Jen said, "Kelso please can you not get in shit and just wear the stupid thing?" with a sigh Kelsey put on the robe but not before saying,

"I'll wear it only during class after that, bye-bye ugly robe," The girls walked back down to the Great Hall trying to make up excuses as they went but none were believable. The first question fired at them about the whole weird episode that just happened was the one they had been dreading the most. It came from Hermione.

"So what was all that about?" asked Hermione as Harry and Ron looked at Jen, Nadia and Kelsey

"Well I…forgot something that's all" said Nadia feeling as though she was under a heat lamp even though it wasn't that bad at all.

"Really what ?" asked Hermione, Nadia felt as though she was going to totally break down again but quickly answered

"My wand" with a look of suspicion Hermione shut up and went back to reading the daily prophet

"HARRY!" came a unfamiliar voice a girl with really long butt length blonde hair ran up to Harry waving her hand franticly.

"Hello Ellen" said Harry in almost a half dream like state. Hermione leaned over and whispered to us that supposedly Ellen's great grandma was a veela and well that's were her looks come from, instantly Nadia frowned Kelsey looked over and gave a quick "oh my god" I know you like him smile.

"Harry snap out of it! Your drooling "Ron said as he threw a raisin at Harry's head and missed his eye by a millimetre. With a blink Harry was back to normal. Just in time for the first bell to ring. The girls waved to each other promising that they will be back at lunch.

Nadia walked over to the girl she was talking to the other night, her name was Lucy she seemed nice but a bit of a know it all

"Hey Lucy what do we have ?" asked Nadia as she looked from her schedule to Lucy's, "Hey we have all the same classes together!" said Nadia excitedly as she noticed that Lucy was giving her a weird look and said

"Indeed. We are of the same house, and therefore should have the same classes."

"Oh well I'm still getting used to the hole house thing it's kinda different to what we have back in Canada."

"Well, isn't that convenient? Follow me." said Lucy as she started to walk towards the main doors followed by Nadia. Nadia began to think this would be a rough day.

"Um…Where to exactly?" Lucy just looked at her as if she was an insignificant insect.

"Herbology." Lucy said and without another backward glance she strode off arrogantly. Nadia stuck her tongue out at her back while making grotesque faces at her.

A tired and very hungry Nadia walked into the Great Hall after her morning of classes, wondering what was for Lunch. She saw that Jen and Ron were happily eating dinner and Kelsey on the far side of the hall talking to that ferret faced boy they met on the train. And with out thinking Nadia yelled out,

"KEEEELLLSSSSEEEYYYY! HOW WAS YOUR DAY", practically the whole hall turned to see who was yelling, it looked like they have never seen two people trying to communicate to each other from across the room. With a very loud voice that Kelsey possesses she yelled back

"GOOOODDDDDD GOT A WHOLE LOAD OF HOMEWORK! NOW LET ME EAT I'M STARVING" and with those final yells the whole hall went back to there conversations. With a sigh Nadia sat down next to Lucy and began to eat her lunch in silence

"dum dee dumm dum dum dee dumm dum te dum" hummed Jen as the three girls walked towards their rooms after Lunch, with a cheeky smile Kelsey asked,

"What are you so happy about didn't you tell me you had six feet to write about the moons of Jupiter and the volcano's" asked Kelsey

"I know that's why Hermione, Harry, Ron and me are going to work on our homework in the common room" Jen said with a large smile Kelsey and Nadia were glad that she was in a happy mood but the question is why? How?

"Wow sound like a fun party … night walker... Anyways were was I ,ah yes you liking homework? That's 100 weird ,Jen" Nadia said with one eyebrow raised then kept going with a gasp she finally figured it out "You like Ron don't you !" with a sheepish smile Jen nodded her head yes

"Awww" said Kelsey as she flung herself down on one of the comfiest couches until there was no room, or at least tried to, and started to unpack the homework from the day with no excitement at all.

"Well I'm going down to the common room see you girlies later" with those words Jen opened the door with the lion on it and walked down the steps, the door shutting behind her.

"Since Jen is gone give me the dirty details on Harry and how it is going!" Kelsey all but screamed at Nadia.

"It is great so far, he really is a nice guy." Nadia stated with a dreamy look on her face. "How did it go with ferret face?"

"I think he finally realized I am not a piece of ass and he does not think I am crazy but maybe my outfit helped." Kelsey said with a puzzled look on her face.

"At least he doesn't think you are crazy that is a huge improvement! Remember that guy that actually walked away from you when you were talking to him?" Asked Nadia with a huge smile on her face.

"Hell yeah, remember when I insulted a person and they were right beside me!" Kelsey said while laughing.

"Oh, you mean that guy from our old school? With the hair? That was the funniest thing you have done to date!" Nadia agreed while laughing.

"Thank God we don't have any classes after lunch cause of our little problem. I love it! Free time till dinner! Shut up now I have to do work." Kelsey told Nadia.

"Fine! I will!" Nadia yelled at Kelsey in a sarcastic voice.

Both the girls did homework till dinner and that is when the real fun began!

AN: we are done! Yes! K hope you like it and review!


	5. Chapter 5 Mates and Dates

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry potter so please get over it ……. Thank you

With dismay Jen looked at her almost finished six foot essay with a sigh she spelt the word volcano

"You spelt that wrong" said Hermione in a very snobbish voice.

"Well, it was supposed to be like that, thank you very much!" replied Jen with her head held high in the air and her lips curled in disgust. Only then to burst out laughing and fall into Ron's lap. Hermione stood up and left in a huff leaving a hysterical Jen, surprised Ron and a confused Harry in her wake.

"Ummmm…. Jen are you okay?" asked Ron with worry in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Replied Jen with slightly tinted pink cheeks and quickly got up out of Ron's lap, gathered her stuff and ran out the room with a mumbled excuse. Jen ran into "The batman cave" (the girls rooms) to find Nadia finishing the last of her homework.

"Where is Kelsey?" asked Jen

Nadia glanced up from her book with a glassy eyed look.

"Hmm?"

"Kelsey!" Nadia looked dazed for a minute still before turning back to her book.

"I dunno. She was yelling a bunch of stuff. Kinda tuned her out." Jen rolled her eyes and threw Nadia an agitated look.

"Do you remember anything she said at all!" Nadia looked up.

"Something about bored…Draco…a lot of calling out my name…more bored…and something about dungeons. And those …um ... HISSSS." With this she made dramatic hand motions like a snake.

"Snake? As in Slytherin?"

"Oh…" Nadia looked into the fire confused. "Right…that's it." Jen looked at Nadia as though she was crazy.

"Are you on something?" Nadia didn't reply but just made like she was smoking an imaginary cigarette.

"Double meaning..." Said Jen before exiting the batman cave and going to find food.

MEANWHILE IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

(An: Draco has forgiven Kelsey and they are now good friends!)

Draco and Kelsey were having a conversation, their foreheads touching and whispering quietly. Pansy was sitting by the fire staring at Kelsey with murder in her eyes and had been for the past two hours. (An: obsession much!) Pansy got up still staring at Kelsey's head and tapped her on the shoulder. Kelsey looked up and asked

"What do you want?"

"You whore, Draco is MINE!" Pansy all but yelled at Kelsey

Kelsey looked at Draco and replied "I was talking about Quidditch with the lovely Draco here. SAVE A BROOM, RIDE A SEEKER!"

"EVERYONE KNOWS YOU ARE A WHORE AND YOU JUST PROVED IT!" Pansy yelled. Kelsey was on her feet in the blink of an eye and punched Pansy square in the nose. She heard the satisfying crunch of bones under her hands. Then sat back down beside Draco. Draco looked at Kelsey with shock written all over his face.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked

"Cause she is a fucker" Kelsey replied looking Draco in the eyes, then stood up and left a stunned Draco in her wake and a crying Pansy.

"Wait," yelled Draco after her "did you mean that?"

"What?" asked Kelsey?

"The stuff about quidditch."

"Oh, that yeah. Why?" Kelsey asked with curiosity in her eyes

"Ummm…Do you want to do something this weekend at Hogesmade with me?" Draco stuttered out.

"Totally, see you around Draco." Kelsey replied gave him a hug and walked out of the common room into the hall. Draco fell on the floor in a heap and gave a sigh of relief; he missed seeing Kelsey doing a happy jig up the stairs to the batman cave.

BACK TO JEN…. AND THE FOOD FINDING MISSION.

"Where the hell is the kitchen in this place?" Jen grumbled as her stomach answered back with a heart felt plea. She felt ready to explode at anyone who touched her at this very moment. She hadn't eaten all day, and by now she was a little bit more than cranky.

"Hey Jen!" came a voice from the far off hall. Jen growled and turned to find Ron standing behind her. He looked happy and blushing, and was breathing heavily as though he had just run from somewhere.

"You okay Ron? You look kind of…tired…" Ron blushed violently, which Jen thought looked funny with his red hair and hid a smile behind her hand.

"Me? Uh...no. Just-"Just then both their stomachs growled simultaneously. Ron and Jen looked at each other before both of them started laughing rather embarrassed.

"I'm guessing you'd like to know where the kitchen is?" asked Ron. Jen's stomach growled once more as she replied,

"No…You think?" Ron laughed and started walking down the hall, motioning for Jen to follow him. She did so quickly and they started speed walking down the hall. This eventually led to a run down the hall, and eventually a mad sprint towards what looked to be a dead end with a portrait hanging on the wall.

Jen decided to speed things up a bit and used just a pinch of her powers to speed up. The portraits flew by in brilliant colors, Ron whizzed by leaving a trail of red in her vision before she slammed right into the portrait.

Jen saw stars as she looked up towards the ceiling.

"Ow..." Ron kneeled beside Jen, quickly bringing her to an upright position.

"Jen! Bloody hell-are you alright?" Jen rubbed her head. Vampiric blood cured fatal stab wounds, and bullet wounds but it can't stop one simple bump on the head, she thought. She growled again as her hunger pains were increasing, especially after that sprint, and managed to get up with Ron's help.

"Please, just get me in the kitchen…So...hungry…" Ron laughed and reached for the pear in the painting. Jen stared off confused as he tickled the pear.

"What the hell are you doing? Foood!" she yelled still holding her stomach. Ron glanced over his shoulder and said,

"Calm down, look." Just then the painting swung wide open revealing house-elves running around a table filled to the brim with every food imaginable to the human brain. (A.n. HAHA JENS A VAMPIRE!) Ron turned around about to say something when Jen tackled him to the ground, jumped up, and dived into the table with unlimited vigor. She glanced up to see Ron on the ground with a dumbfounded look on his face staring at her like she was a spider!

"Wha?" Jen tried to say around a mouthful of food.

"Uh…You…wait- What?" Ron tried to get a sentence out only to say,

"You eat like me!" Silence rang in the kitchen besides the occasional crunch of food. Jen swallowed a mouthful of mash potatoes.

"What! I'm hungry!" she replied defensively as Ron got up to join her in a feast.

ONE HOUR LATER

We enter the scene to see both our companions on the floor, holding bloated stomachs with blissful looks. Ron looked over at Jen with a very sneaky look on his face. (A.n. think Fred and George.) He quickly reached for a handful of mashed potatoes and hurled them at Jen's head. Jen let out an ear piercing scream before grabbing some ammo of her own and chucking it at Ron's face. That, my friends, was the start of one of Hogwart's greatest food fights.

IN THE RAVENCLAW COMMONROOM.

Nadia was pinning Lucy to the ground and screaming in her face.

"**I can deal with the insults and the screaming but you just destroyed my essay I have been working on for five hours FOR PROFFESSOR SNAPE"** grabbing her throat and squeezing. She never felt right about Lucy, it was something in her blood. Lucy looked up to see red, demonic eyes staring down at her. Just then Professor Flitwick walked in the common room on the scene.

"Girls, GIRLS BEAK IT UP!"

Nadia looked up and growled at the Professor before turning back to her prey. Fangs elongated inside her mouth, well Lucy tried to scream but only a squeak came out. Thinking what in the world is this girl and I better live to find out.

"I SAID BREAK IT UP!" Flitwick tried to gain control over the situation. Nadia's head slowly turned up to stare at him with an enraged gaze. She got up with unnatural grace, the air seeming to swirl around the room at a greater speed. Lucy tried to crawl off but her body seemed immobile, not listening to her commands. She started to freak out but it was nothing compared to the panic that seized her mind at Nadia's next words.

"I suggest, Professor," she drawled seeming to glide towards him, "that you do not disturb me when I'm _trying _to teach someone a lesson." Flitwick fumbled for his wand in terror trying to contact Dumbledore. Nadia was there in a matter of seconds holding onto his wand hand. He stared up into her blood red eyes as she smirked,

"Tsk tsk, Professor. I expected more from someone of your status." Flitwick's eyes rolled into his head as he fainted. Nadia rubbed her hands off her robes as if she touched something dirty.

"Now, as for my lesson." She swooped onto her knees beside Lucy's frozen body reaching for her neck.

"Nadia?" came a voice. Lucy watched as Nadia's fangs seemed to shrink and her eyes were down to a pink tint. She looked down to see Lucy in a confused terror and snatched her hands away. The common room was silent as all the students stared on in shock from the door.

Nadia covered her face with her hands and rocking back and forth. She felt a comforting hand on her back and a voice whispered into her ear.

"Come with me. It's alright." As she was pulled up and escorted out of the common room, past the whispers and glances. She looked up to see a face surrounded with messy black hair. The last thing that Nadia saw was a pair of piercing green eyes staring down at her with understanding.

BACK TO KELSEY

Hmmm thought Kelsey, I don't want to go to the batman cave; I may as well go to library and learn more about my self. As she turned around and walked to the library.

"Hey Mrs. Prince, are the vampire books in here?" Kelsey asked

"Third shelf in, near the end. Have fun dear."

"Thanks!" Kelsey walked to the designated spot and found five books on vampires. She picked up the first one and looked in the index.

"Blood… friends…royalty…sires… AND MATES!" Kelsey yelled as she sat down and turned to the page.

"Ok…five if humans…one if magical creature! OH SHIT!" and Kelsey was gone in a flash to the batman cave, never even checking out the book. Leaving behind a fuming Mrs. Prince, yelling after her.


	6. Chapter 6 Fights with friends

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: do we have to go through this a million times? We do not own Harry Potter!

Nadia woke up in the batman cave in her bed, as she opened her eyes she heard faint ramblings and foot steps coming up the stairs. As the noise got closer Nadia realized who it was with a sigh as she braced herself.

"OH MY GOD! NADIA! JEN! ANYONE AHHHHHHHHHHHHGHH!" screamed Kelsey as she ran into the bedroom Nadia looked at Kelsey and replied

"Calm down Kels. What is it?" Kelsey made random hand gesture and a lot of high pitched squeaking before she said

"We only get 5 mortals to love! That's it! And one long time if he is a magical creature!" as she looked at Nadia, Nadia sat up in surprise and asked where she had gotten this information. "I got it from a book in the library." Kelsey replied

"Give it here as in the book." Said Nadia as a book was thrown at her forehead by a hysterical Kelsey. "Oh, were is Jen?" asked Kelsey as she scanned the room. Nadia rolled her eyes and replied,

"She went in search of food…. You know Jen" and with that she laid back on her pillow to recall what had just happened, she barley had time to recall when she heard Kelsey shout while going down the stairs

"WELL I'M GOING TO FIND HER AND TELL HER! SEE YOU LATER!"

**IN THE KITCHEN WERE A KILLER FOOD FIGHT WAS RAGING**

Jen ducked behind a chair just in time to see a ball of what looked like spaghetti fly past her head, she quickly looked around to find ammo she saw the perfect thing a big nasty ball of mashed potatoes mixed with caramel and fudge it was the perfect! Jen stood up from her hiding spot only to get hit dead on in the forehead with a chocolate frog, from the shock she fell back only to hear Ron let out a satisfied laugh. Seconds later to realize that she was on the ground, most likely in pain.

"JEN! BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ALL…" Ron slipped on some chocolate sauce and landed right on top of Jen

"Ow," was all Jen could say after all there was a guy on top of her. The two looked at each other in the eyes for what seemed like eternity, but then Ron stared to lean as he kissed Jen softly on the lips and after realizing what he had just done he went pink in the face. Jen looked up at Ron and all she could do was smile. After 10 minutes of comfortable silence the two walked out of the kitchen covered in head to toe in food holding hands.

Kelsey first checked the great hall it was empty, she asked Harry and Hermione if they had seen her no luck there either, then she checked the library no one either except that Lucy girl from Ravenclaw she was looking at a vampire book as she saw Kelsey walk into the library she looked up took notice of her and went back to her book. Kelsey finally had luck as she was going up the stairs she saw two people holding hands ,she didn't recognize them with all the food plastered all over them but did notice that they were both red heads ,Kelsey took a chance and yelled

"JEN? IS THAT YOU?" Jen whipped her head around to see Kelsey standing at the bottom of the stair case she of course answered back by yelling

"YES WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS VOLDEMORT?" Ron shuddered at the sound of his name, Jen took no note of this however and started to mock Voldamort right there in the open eventually Kelsey came up to were they were standing and stopped Jen after she got a few strange stares from people walking by.

"Jen?"asked Kelsey as she looked from Jen to Ron to Jen and back again, "ah never mind you can tell me later but um I need to talk to you about a certain some thing involving a certain you know whoms?

"What?" asked Jen as she looked at Kelsey like she was insane, with a sigh Kelsey pulled Jen over to the side but not before saying to Ron

"Don't worry I'll give you back you lover girl after I talk to her" those words made Jen and Ron blush violently.

"So what about the whoms were you talking about?"Said Jen as she picked a piece of apple from her hair

"ok well I found in a book from the library that we can only have 5 loves that are mortal and only 1 if he is a magical creature" Jen looked fine about this information as she started to walk up the stairs she yelled

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT!" and she walked up with the rest of the stairs with Ron at her side.

Nadia couldn't fall asleep I mean it was only 9 but she felt that it was about 2 pm .The event that took place just kept on replaying and replaying in her mind till it was too hard to do anything but regret what she had done ,though she did enjoy the look of horror that Lucy had on her face ….but that was not the point, she almost feed on a girl right in front of everyone .Just then the door to the room opened and in walked Jen covered in food she smiled at Nadia and walked silently into the bath room were she shut the door to have a shower. After Jen came back out with a baggy sweat shirt and a par of p.j. pants on, she sat on her bead a stared at Nadia and with a smile she asked how was her night was

After the girls both spilled what they did that night Jen was quietly sitting on her bed try to think of ways that Nadia could some how use a good enough excuse for her weird behavior and Nadia was a giddy and happy for Jen. Finally Jen said she was going down to the common room to ask Neville something about herbolgy just as Kelsey walked through the door.

"And were are you going missy?" asked Kelsey as Jen tried to get past Kelsey who was purposely blocking the door.

"Down to the common room and what is with the sudden interest in what I do?" replied Jen with one eyebrow raised.

"You still have to tell me what you and Ron were doing in food and 2. Holding hands." Kelsey gave Jen the I'm not letting you go till I get an answer look, Jen found that very annoying but she said in a hurry

"So what happened was Ron showed me the kitchen we had a food fight he slipped fell on me we kissed and… yah" said Jen as she tried to push her way through but Kelsey and her strength held her back

"Not so fast! You think that I want a short, no detail explanation?" Jen sighed and said

"I've already told Nadia you can get the inner details from her but I really need to ask Neville something about herbology, please Kelsey, Professor Sprout will kill me please!" Jen said. Finally Kelsey gave in as she let Jen walk through the door and down to the Gryffindor common room.

Jen walked into the common room to see Neville, Harry and Fred and George standing around a now clean Ron, so she quietly closed the door that lead to the batman cave and walked towards them as she got closer she heard Fred and Georges voices.

"Awwwwwwwww iklle Ronikins has a girl friend," said George as he made a kissy face towards Ron, Ron's face went pink "soo who's the unlucky lady?" asked Fred Jen took this a bit offensively as she walked up to the group and said

"I am" all the boys looked up to see who it was and Jen just stared back. Then Jen realized she was only wearing her p.j bottoms and a really baggy sweater…or what they call jumpers .Then she blushed and turned to Neville and said

"Um what is that weed helps you breath under water?" Neville looked stunned and then replied

"Uhhh gillyweed" Jen said thanks and grabbed Ron's hand and said

"Don't mind if I borrow him for a second" and pulled Ron to the side and quickly said to him " I have to repay you for tonight" and there kissed him in front of the boys and Hermione who had just came down the stairs.

"goodnight" she said to Ron as she turned to Harry George Fred and Neville and yelled "GOOD NIGHT BOYS!" she gave a quick wave and went back up to the batman cave leaving stunned Harry, Neville, Fred and George a beaming Ron and a very very very upset Hermione.

Nadia walked into the Great Hall the next morning only to see no one giving her a weird or strange look besides Lucy who was trying to stay as far away from Nadia as possible but that was to be expected. So she just sat down to have breakfast.

**AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE**

Kelsey sat across from Draco with a smile and she was getting glares from almost all the girls from Slytherin except for Kyle who was sitting quietly next to her. "So," asked Kelsey "why does everyone hate me, anyway?"

"Well because you have come into this school and snagged the Slytherin sex god with out even trying and why do you care anyway?" Kyle answered back" well it is just really weird that everyone suddenly hates me but whatever." Replied Kelsey

Well getting up and walking over to Draco and started to French him in front of the whole Great Hall, then she noticed the ground started the rumble. Kelsey stopped kissing and looked down at Draco to see a goofy look in his face. "See you later Draco" Kelsey said with a wink and left the Great Hall with a surprised Draco and furious slytherin girls in her wake. Jen and Nadia both stood up at there separate tables and walked off after Kelsey feeling the after shocks of the ground.

Nadia caught up to Kelsey first and said "What was up with that?"

"Everyone at this school is a whore! They all hate me because I am going out with Draco and they are jealous, it is so retarded! Why don't they just deal and leave it be! Arghhhh!" Kelsey yelled at Nadia as Jen ran up beside her. "I know they are all mean but you have to deal with people like this and I think you shook the ground by the way." Nadia replied.

"I WHAT!" yelled Kelsey as the walls shook

"You got … umm…happy and the ground shook and just now the walls shook" Jen said with a straight face but scared look in her eyes "you know what," Kelsey yelled "fuck off!" as she walked outside, vines started to grow in her path with flowers twisted up in them. Jen stood behind Kelsey and started to glow red colour and a crazed look in her eyes. All the sudden the vines left in Kelsey's wake started to sizzle and burn from an invisible fire source. Nadia stood at the door way of the school staring at them in shock until she finally screamed "Guys chill out!" as wind started to blow around her and mess up her curly hair. "No," Jen yelled back "You shut up you bitch!"

"Oh no you didn't! It is on!" screamed Nadia at Jen as a blast of wind knocked her off her feet. "What the fuck was that for!" as a fire ball developed in Jen's hand and was chucked at Nadia's head which was put out by a gust of wind. Then Jen turned around and chucked a fire ball at Kelsey head but was blocked by a tree and she was soon tied down by tons of vines. Same as Nadia when they both looked up to see Kelsey surround by growing trees, flowers and vines with green coloured skin. That is when they burst out laughing and the vines disappeared.

They all walked back to the batman cave laughing their heads off and decided they would talk about the power thing later.

AN: we love you Amanda! You are our only review and thank you for the feedback because it is really useful. Also I don't think there will be problems with me and Harry even though I am dating Draco… You will find out why later. hehe


	7. Chapter 7 Close encounter

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry potter…though we wish it!

Nadia woke up with a start and yelled out in the batman cave "What happened yesterday!"

"Shut up…sleep" and with that Kelsey fell back asleep with Jen and Nadia both quietly walking out of the room. Well more like banging and yelling since of Jen and Kelsey's mess all in one space. Now let me explain this to you. There is a cleanliness scale you got know 1. Clean

2. Meh (bit messy)

3. Ehh (bit messy x5)

4. MESSY (self explanatory)

5. Atomic bomb (would take a day to clean)

6. JEN (NEVER GOING TO BE CLEAN UNLESS WE HAD THREE DAYS FREE)

That is the reason for the noise that is unavoidable in that room, as they headed down the stairs to talk about what happened. Finally Jen and Nadia made it down the stairs without amazingly wakening up Kelsey. "Wow, that girl can sleep!" commented Jen while sitting down on one of the couches, Nadia sitting across from her.

"Yeah, never doubt that, I think the longest she has slept in is five in the AFTERNOON!" Nadia replied "Doesn't surprise me" Jen said

"What happened yesterday anyway to get back on topic?"

Jen asked

"Well, I guess we are elemental or something or maybe it is a vampire thing. No, no books never said anything like that; I guess we had powers that were dominant until that situation." Nadia stated

"Whoopee! I got powers that nobody else does. Uh huh uh huh" sang Jen as she happy danced around the room.

"Now, Jen you realize our magic is attached to our emotions which mean you need to it under control." Nadia said

"Were fucked!" stated Kelsey as she walked down the stairs in green cargo pants, skull and cross bone t-shirt with pink converse shoes with skulls on them, "but at least we are fucked when I look good!"

"Are you implying can't keep my emotions under control!"Jen almost yelled as she started to glow red.

"If you glowing red is any indication, then yes, that is what I am saying." Kelsey replied with a calm expression on her face as she ate an apple that Jen had stolen from the kitchen so she wouldn't die of hunger.

"Oh, I guess you are right." Said Jen as the red color went away.

"By the way, class starts in ten minutes. See ya all later. Peace." Said Kelsey as she walked out the batman cave wither book bag to find Draco. Two yells of oh shit were heard Kelsey as she walked down the hall.

**LUNCH IN THE GREAT HALL**

Kelsey walked with Kyle and Draco and was having a conversation about rules of being a pureblood. "Now, you are telling me that every pureblood is interconnected or something?" Kelsey asked in awe.

"Basically, yeah that is it." Draco replied

"Eww incest!" Kyle screamed out in the hall and they all burst out laughing to a yell of anger.

"You are the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met!" screamed Nadia as she walked right out of the great hall followed by the persistent Lucy

"I know you are, don't deny. There is evidence to prove It." said Lucy hot on Nadia's tail.

"WELL I'M NOT SO JUST FUCK OFF!" she said as the wind began to swirl around her.

"Shit … um see you guy's later I have to calm Nadia down peace!" as Kelsey ran toward the very angry Nadia.

Kelsey ran after Nadia to take her out side and basically shove Lucy to the ground with her vampire powers, know one questioned her actions I mean after all she was a Slytherin.

"What the hell happened back there?" whispered Kelsey.

"I think she knows" said Nadia looking as though she might have a mental break down.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! How did she find out or... suspect us!" said Kelsey as she looked over in Lucy's general direction.

"Well you see I kind of attacked her the other day" said Nadia has she hung her head low

"Pardon you did what?" asked Kelsey

"Yeah. You see, she kind of ripped my potions essay to shreds so I attacked her but it was instinct, Kelso, it wasn't my fault."

Kelsey sighed as she walked her friend in side saying "Dude you have to be more careful... Yes I realize that was a one in a life time thing but you never know."

The classes went by slowly with out any speeding up. The girls at lunch went back to the batman cave, did homework, procrastinated, and had naps during the suns high hours. Eventually the school day was finished. Since it was still September the days were still fairly long, Jen went down to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Ron and came up bouncing off the walls.

"Ok! Me and Ron are going to take a walk down to the black lake you guys want to come with us?" asked Jen rather excitedly

"Sure why not." said Kelsey as she threw down a potions text book

"Well I don't know Jen I don't really feel like going out" said Nadia as she looked over from some book she got out from the library.

"Nadia, please? It won't be fun with out you" Jen said making a puppy dog face at her then she had her "oh I just remember and this will be sure to make Nadia come" sly looks she gave a great sigh then said, "Well I guess you should come then I mean after all I think it would be much better with four of us me, Kelso Ron and Harry oh well if you are sure you don't want to come then see you later tonight"

"Harry's going to be there?" asked Nadia as she placed down her book.

"Yup after he speaks with some family friend I think his name was Remus or something but yes he will be there you could I don't know connect somehow and well…" as Jen made kissy faces at her friend.

"Fine I guess I will go." Said Nadia, Jen gave her friend a hug and then ran with her to out side of the great hall were they would meet Ron and then later to be joined by Harry.

The five of them walked happily walked down to the lake have laugh and eating some food Jen stole from the kitchen later that day so she had something to eat in potions, but now seemed at little more important. The sun was in the horizon and so it was a perfect moment you might say. We all would like to think that but this is reality, with every good moment there has to be a bad one.

Some were on the other side on the Hogwarts grounds

Remus and professor Dumbledore were have a conversation about Harry's future and how great it will turn out

"I believe that we must fully discuss this somewhere more in private Dumbledore…Somewhere we can-" Remus stopped mid sentence to sniff the air, something was not write.

"What's wrong Remus?" Dumbledore inquired as he looked at Remus questionably.

"Nothing really, Albus, it's just this scent… it doesn't smell right and it's not normal, even for Hogwarts standards. Even my ...other self is starting to get irritated by it." As he shook his head you could see it was truly bugging him and the werewolf in side of him.

"Remus can you identify the smell?" asked Dumbledore as he watched Remus concernedly.

"It's odd I think I can pin point it I am most defiantly sure that it is vampire blood. Wait a minute… there are no registered vampires around here." Remus mused to him self, "That mean it must be one of them the dark ones!" This knowledge threw Remus in to over drive. Even though it wasn't a full moon the worry for Harry, who he knew was out side, made him transform from the loveable Remus to the vicious werewolf that is his other self.

"Remus! Calm down!" yelled Dumbledore as Remus slowly towered over him. He was about to claw at Dumbledore when he suddenly lost interest and let out a horrifying howl. He then ran off to find the new smell.

Along the Banks of the Black Lake

"What the fuck was that!" as Jen jumped into Ron's arms out of pure fear (and Jen's always like this.)

"Just a werewolf Jen," said Ron soothingly thinking this would calm her down, "though it's not a full moon yet. Odd."

By now jen was in tears she always worked herself into states like this even if she was being held by a red headed hottie and good friends

"Please can we go inside" said Jen between sobs as she clutched Ron's shirt.

"Don't be a baby." said Kelsey as she tore apart a leaf. They were all sitting comfortably on the ground.

"Jen's right I think it's better if we go in." said Harry as he got up and wiped off the dirt from his pants ever slowly, followed except by Nadia who was staring blankly into the lake. Realizing they were leaving her she got up as quick as she could then yelled,

"WAIT FOR ME!" And as she turned around to run towards her friends, she heard heavy breathing down her neck then a weight throwing her to the ground. Jen and Kelsey had enough sense in them to yell,

"NADIA GET UP! RUN!"

She looked up to see a werewolf racing towards her and she let out a petrifying scream and by the time she ended, it was on top of her clawing at her face. All she saw was a snarling face with menacing eyes, and drool covered fangs.

"What the fuck do we do!" yelled Kelsey

"You three go get help I'll try and help!" roared Harry and they agreed as the other three ran to wards the castle. It was about an hour's walk, so it was going to be awhile.

_Please some one help me!_ thought Nadia as she blocked a blow to the head with an arm. It was then that she realized that she was a vampire, she could beat him! She tried to us her strength. That bought her some time as she kicked the werewolf off her, but this only seemed to startle him for some time as he just kept coming back. Nadia was getting tired. She couldn't keep this up for long, she knew and was on the verge of giving up. At this time he werewolf took a swing at her stomach and hit dead on. It felt like she was cut open, like a fish getting gutted. The werewolf gave her another blow to the head and she let out an ear piercing howl before she fell back, unconscious.

"FUCK THAT WAS NADIA!" screamed Kelsey as she turned around to see the terrifying sight before her. Kelsey immediately took control of the situation. She said that she would go get Jen, and Ron would keep running back to the castle for help.

Jen and Kelsey ran as hard as they could back to the spot that they had left Harry and Nadia with the werewolf. When they finally got there they saw a bleeding Nadia. Through the chaos it was hard to see, but they saw fangs and those red menacing eyes that seemed so familiar. The figure was throwing fire, earth, wind and lightning at the werewolf. The strange red-eyed man defeated the werewolf as it ran away in fear. For a moment all was still when finally Nadia's savoir turned to them and they finally knew.

"You…?"

a.n hahahhahaha take that! Cliff hanger thanks Amanda you are the greatest ! see yah next chapter!.


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontations

"No, you got to be fucking kidding me!" said Jen as she walked away from the boy and went over to help Nadia some how.

"So let me get this straight you were the one who…" Kelsey trailed of then the boy hung his head.

"Yes I did" he looked up at Kelsey; those menacing red eyes had now turned back to the normal emerald green eyes.

That very second they heard three popping noises, which startled Jen but strangely not Kelsey or Harry. There they saw professor Dumbledore with Ron holding his arm, Madame Pomfery and Remus. They all rushed over to Nadia's side to see what had happened but Remus was the most worried out of all of them, repeating,

"I …didn't mean to, I swear …I didn't mean to, I swear"

"Well, looks as though you did a lot of damage there, Remus, "said Madame Pomfery, "She'd be in there for months but …" Then she gave a quick flick with her wand and with a POP, she was gone with Nadia to the hospital wing.

"I thought you couldn't apparate on the grounds?" asked Harry.

"Well, I changed that," said Dumbledore as he made a flick with his wand and the apparation barrier was in full swing again. It was a long, long walk back to the castle each one giving their own accounts of what just happened. When it was finally time for them to go to their separate dorms Dumbledore asked just Jen, Kelsey and Harry to come up to his office.

Once they were all seated, Dumbledore leaned forward in his armchair and said,

"I presume you all know why you are here. Events have gotten out of hand, and are to be dealt with now. Kelsey, Jen if you will begin our story."

Kelsey and Jen both started speaking at the same time in loud, screeching voices, only to be stopped by Dumbledore as he raised his hand.

"Please, if one of you will decide who speaks?"

Kelsey immediately jumped into the story, from their encounter of a mysterious figure, their discovery of their strange powers, the quarrels in Hogwarts, and finally their episode with the werewolf.

Through all this Jen was pacing back and worth, wringing her hands, and adding her own comments with a few select swear words, which she then replied to,

"Oh! Sorry Professor!"

Harry said nothing through all this, though Dumbledore was watching him rather closely through the whole tirade.

Silence fell over the office as Kelsey finished, even Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawks, was silent as he nervously preened his feathers, catching on to the intense atmosphere.

"Interesting…" said Dumbledore.

"Interesting?" yelled both Kelsey and Jen.

"That's all you can say to this!" yelled Kelsey, coming right up to his desk and slamming her hands on the hard wood.

"You're joking, right? We've been through hell these last few weeks and all you can" Jen screamed.

"Girls, Please! I'm only trying to-"

"What? Put is down?"

"Mock us?"

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his face. Harry could recall only once that he had looked this fatigued and that was when an intense battle was happening.

"Are all Americans like this?" he asked Harry, who managed a smile. Kelsey huffed as Jen answered,

"We're Canadian, thank you very much. And yes, we are loud! Got a problem?"

"Seems I have no choice," he said, chuckling, ", though I must ask you both to keep it down while in here, if not for my sake, for Fawks's." The said Phoenix looked up from his perch and let out a high note.

"Ooh! A phoenix!" said both Kelsey and Jen as they went to Fawks to pet him.

Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other before they both shook their heads.

"That reminds me, Harry, if you would be so kind?"

This caught the attention of both girls who turned their eyes on Harry. He was starting to look a tad bit uncomfortable and wouldn't meet their eyes.

"You can't keep hiding this forever, Harry." said Dumbledore softly.

It was the voice that brought Harry to his senses. He looked up with a smile on his face, which completely contradicted with his eyes, a sad hue of dark green, and no light in them.

"There is too much to explain, and it would take too long. Besides…" he carried off, looking over at Kelsey and Jen, "it might be a bad time to discuss this in front of-"

"Oh no you don't! We have a right to know!" said Jen, jumping up from her seat.

"You owe us an explanation, Harry." Kelsey spat out, clearly angry, both of them. Two angry vampires wasn't something you want to experience, not in this lifetime.

Harry looked over at Dumbledore, desperately looking for an escape, but he was looking at Kelsey and Jen and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Fine!" said Harry, "you want to know what happened? You want an explanation? Well I don't have one!"

Jen growled, Kelsey slumped back in her chair in exhaustion, and Dumbledore just stared with inquisitive blue eyes behind half moon spectacles. Harry looked at them all, a slightly animalistic fear in his eyes, glancing at all the exits.

"Harry…" began Dumbledore before he was interrupted by him.

"Okay…Alright…You want to know?" he covered his eyes, rested his head back in his chair, and began.

The Weasleys, Hermione and I went to Canada for a holiday. The Ministry was paying for the whole thing, so we traveled there in full class, stayed in a huge hotel, and went on day trips every day. Molly obviously cooked because…she's Molly. No cheep take out or eating out for us, or we'll become lazy. Mr. Weasley was always in some type of hardware store, coming up with all types of questions for the baffled workers to figure out. Fred and George were up to their usual pranks, though Mrs. Weasley was always there with a quick word to put them out. So it went like this for a while, until I met him.

He was dark. That's the first thing I remember, almost like a shadow was he as he roamed between buildings and at night. I met him at a store Ron, Hermione and me had gone to. There he was, staring straight at me, not looking away. I was afraid, but I didn't say anything.

The next night I had gone out for a walk. I came to a park, and I stayed there for a while by the sea, calming my head. Then, suddenly he was sitting right beside me. I jumped up, ready to run, but he had grabbed my coat and said,

"Nice view, isn't it?" I looked down at him in shock. Nice view? That's probably the last thing I expected.

"I guess…" I muttered and he laughed. He turned these intense violet eyes at me and I realized I was in a lot of trouble. This guy looked like he was going to eat me.

"You're from England?" I nodded, still trying to get away but he still had the strong grip on my coat. It was as I was trying to tug away from his grip that I felt his hand on my neck. I looked up and there he was. In no time at all, he had stood up to stand right in front of me, and I hadn't even heard him!

"What are you?" I said. He had just laughed before his teeth sunk into my neck. After that, I blacked out.

I woke up later in a dark alley, miles away from the beach where I was. There was blood covering my clothes, but what disturbed me more was the taste of blood in my mouth…and how I liked it. And even more disturbing, I remembered screams from last night, and obviously this blood had come from someone. I didn't know what to do…

I eventually started to walk back to our hotel; everyone was still sleeping, so I got in alright. No one suspected anything.

Since then, I've been keeping it secret. Keeping busy by studying about concealing myself, and turning myself human again. But I've found nothing.

And that is all…that is my story.

There was silence after the story, everyone soaking it in. Harry was more soaking in the reality of his situation now than them. He had let out a secret he's held in for years and it felt like a big weight had been taken off his chest, but it led to another problem, Kelsey and Jen.

"Are you crazy?" asked Kelsey. He looked up sharply to see her standing right in front of him, hands on her hips.

"What do you _not_ like about being a vampire?" Jen asked. Harry glanced between both of them, confused beyond belief.

"Okay so we realize that you've had some bad experiences…" said Jen looking exasperatedly at the ceiling.

"And that the whole drinking blood thing is sort of a lot of gore for you, obviously." said Kelsey.

"But come on, Harry! We're vampires!" said Jen with a huge smile on her face. Kelsey laughed as she added,

"I mean, we're amazing! We can do whatever we want."

"So what if we have to drink blood every now and then, we can summon blood in a goblet to sustain us."

"Yeah!" replied Jen, "and our strength! We can lift five fat people with no problem on a bad day!"

"You've got to admit Harry…"

"We're pretty, kick ass people." At this, the two looked at each other and immediately burst out laughing. Harry smiled and eventually joined the two. Dumbledore looked on in amusement at the trio, falling over each other from laughter, tears of laughter and pent up frustration over the last few months released. For once, they had found a place where they could be happy, free to be who they are.

It was at this time that Madame Pomfrey burst in the office. Her hair was in disarray, her clothes askew, and her face flushed. Eyes focused directly on Professor Dumbledore as she gasped out,

"Albus!"

"Poppy? What's happened to cause such a ruckus for yourself?"

"Is it Nadia?" yelled Jen, tears still fresh in her eyes.

"Albus…it's the girl…she…she…"

A.N -Cliffhanger! You guys are just going to have to wait till the next chapter….

Does Nadia live! What has Madame Pomfrey in such a fuss?

Find out, in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 New beginnings

Disclaimer: must we all ways go through with this? We do not own Harry potter!

"Poppy what it is?" inquired Dumbledore as he reached out his hand to help her up.

"Albus….I…Hate those stairs of yours," gasped Madame Pomfery, "The girl is doing …fine"

Everyone in the office gave a heavy sigh of relief though the biggest one came from Harry, Jen (being the weird person she was) obviously picked up on this and threw him a smile and didn't take her eyes off him until he spoke

"What?"

"I know your secret ha ha!" chimed Jen while poking Harry in the arm a couple of times

"What secret?" asked Harry with a smirk on his face not knowing that Jen had another sense you may call it to find out hat people are thinking and what there hiding.

"You like Nadia! You want to kiss her love and marry her!" sung Jen as she again jabbed Harry in the arm. Then she turned from Harry before he could answer. The three of them asked if they could see Nadia but Madame Pomfery firmly refused the even thought of that idea.

So off the three of them went walking down from Dumbledore's office down the long echoing hallways till it was time for the three of them to head to there separate common rooms. Jen and Kelsey said that they would meet up in the batman cave from there houses just so they wouldn't arose suspicion. To the Gryffindor common room Jen was asking Harry a million questions, about Nadia and what she should do about Ron.

"Should I tell him? I mean I know that he might …well …you know ARG! Its so damn confusing" as Jen put her head in her hands.

"Well... There really is no way of answering that…but I think in time you will know." said Harry not knowing how to answer that since he hadn't told Ron or Hermione his dark secret either. Jen offered a vile of blood which was in her cloak pocket; Harry graciously accepted the offer and swigged his down before Jen even got out hers.

"Just a little bit hungry then?" asked Jen as she took a sip of hers and put the cork back in to save it for later.

"Just a little bit"

The two of them walked in to the Gryffindor common room to see Ron waiting by the fire with Hermione. Ron looked up from the fire which he had been staring into for quit some time and walked over to Jen and Harry.

"What the hell was all that about?" asked Ron as he looked from Jen to Harry. Then he noticed something on Jen lips.

"Jen, are you bleeding? Here." Said Ron as he held out his handkerchief (which Mrs. Weasly gave to him last Christmas)

Jen looked like a stunned dear as she took the handkerchief spun around and wiped her mouth from the blood. Why must she be such a messy eater? She then gave it back and sweetly smiled but she didn't get one back from Ron.

"What did Dumbledore want?" he asked with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Well...he a… you see..." Jen managed to stutter out.

"Ah he wanted to know what happened when I was fighting the werewolf, and since you were getting help you weren't there to witness it." Said Harry saving Jen

"Oh that's all!" said Ron's mood seemed to lighten instantly, and then he gave a glance over to Hermione, then focused his attention to Jen.

"Not the peaceful night we all wanted" said Ron with a sheepish look on his face

"Well we could stay by the fire." Suggested Jen and saw the look of anger from Hermione.

"Well I'm heading up to bed." said Harry as he started to walk up the stairs case.

"Wait for me Harry" said Hermione as she got up from the couch giving Jen a hateful glare while Jen was staring right at her.

Ron and Jen just sat down on the couch and watched the fire till the two of them fell asleep.

Jen woke up to some ones voice in her head, it was defiantly Kelsey.

"JEN WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU I WOKE UP AND YOU WEREN'T THERE AND I TRIED TO STAY UP AS LATE AS I COULD SO..WELL I DON'T KNOW BUT GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

Jen groaned and carefully moved so that she wouldn't wake Ron. She kissed him on the forehead even though he hadn't officially asked her out...Though they have kissed and then went up stairs to change into her spare uniform. When she reached the batman cave she was not happily greeted but was yelled at by Kelsey as if she was her mother.

"I didn't mean too. Sorry?" Jen replied

"Sorry! You bet your ass you are sorry because we have to visit Nadia, so grab Harry NOW!" Kelsey yelled back

Jen ran off and grabbed Harry by the arm, ran out the common room too the hospital wing, all the while dragging Harry behind her. Then Jen was thrown to the floor by running into Kelsey and landed with Harry on top of her.

"Geez!" said Harry rubbing his head, which had whip lashed against the floor from the fall.

"Oh god! Harry! I'm sorry!" she quickly crawled from underneath Harry to find Kelsey laughing her head off, and Ron was staring at her with a slightly wounded look on his face.

"Its not- We didn't- I mean- GAH!" Jen grabbed her head trying to think up a way to explain the situation they're in, while Ron turned his attention on Harry.

"You!"

"Now Ron, it was just an accident! I mean, why would I?" He turned to find both Jen and Kelsey standing with their hands on their hips and tapping their feet.

"I mean, wait!" yelled Harry, throwing his hands in front of him, "I didn't mean it that way!" From Harry's position on the floor, he looked pretty pathetic and was starting to panic slightly.

"What the hell's going on?"

Everyone turned to find Nadia standing by the doors of the Hospital Wing with a concerned look on her face.

"NADIA!" came a chorus of cries, as both Jen and Kelsey ran to bear hug Nadia to the floor. Harry grinned from his place on the floor, and then realizing where he was, quickly stood up, blushing a bright red. Ron couldn't help but smile at the scene, past experiences forgotten. A little nagging in the back of his head, but forgotten for now.

"Wait a minute," said Ron, "how in the name of Gordringler's beard are you able to walk out of the Hospital Wing?" All of them froze, turning to look at each other then at Nadia.

"Well...Madame Pomfrey told me I was fine and I could go," she mumbled, which was partly true anyway, "seems that I wasn't hurt as much, thanks to Harry." Nadia and Harry both blushed.

"Madame Pomfrey actually let you go? Yeah like I'm going to believe that…" he scoffed, and then an apprehensive look dawned on his face.

"And another thing…Harry…" Nadia shot straight up and threw a frightened look at Harry, who was currently frozen in his tracks.

"How in the name of hell did you survive that attack? It was a werewolf for Merlin's sake!" Silence reined for a few minutes as Harry traced the paths in his head to find an excuse.

"Uh…that is." Ron leaned back in an apprehensive demeanor, and glanced at them all. Every single on of them looked as guilty as the next.

"What's going-"

"Oh, silly Ron!" said Nadia forcing a laugh, "Ever heard of a wand, smarty?" Harry sighed in relief, both Jen and Kelsey seemed about to collapse, and Ron just frowned and spluttered out,

"But I-"

"Now come on! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I know that you, Ron, know a way to get into the kitchen!" Nadia said while throwing a huge smile his way. Taking the bait Ron perked up and started to walk down the hall, muttering on about peaches and the wonderful soup that's a well known delicacy from Hogwarts. Jenny passed by Nadia giving her thumbs up before joining Ron. Kelsey walked past and whispered,

"Thank god for those pain killers…they obviously did something for you." Nadia smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Thanks." Nadia turned to find Harry. He stood in the shadow, and for a moment Nadia could see the dark side of Harry, his smile seems more malicious than usual. Nadia frowned at him. Was this him?

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he asked. Nadia shook her head and started heading off towards the rest of the group, only to feel a hand slip into hers. She whirled around to see him, back-to-him-self-good-happy Harry, and saw his concerned and slightly nervous face. Concerned for why she was acting like this, but nervous for her reaction to his hand in hers. She stared at him then at his hand and blushed.

"Thanks again…" he muttered. With that said, Harry started to lead Nadia down the hall, and she could only follow in surprise. A feeling started to bubble in her chest and before she knew it she was laughing, running down the hall. It was now her turn to drag a surprised Harry.

When the group managed to get to the kitchen both Nadia and Jen were both complaining about the horrible stomach pains they were getting because neither of them had breakfast and turned to find Kelsey eating some strawberries at the table. Both quickly started to help Kelsey eat the strawberries while ordering a vanilla milkshake and chocolate for Nadia. The milkshakes came and Kelsey left to find Draco. She hadn't seen him for a couple days which felt like a lifetime for her. With a "peace out" Kelsey had left the building. Soon Jen and Ron had left to … while Nadia didn't know where or Harry. Alone in the kitchen was Nadia and Harry talking about the fight with the werewolf.

"I still don't understand how you saved me without getting hurt?" Nadia asked Harry

"Well…um…Promise not to tell anyone!" Harry asked Nadia

"Sure" Nadia replied

"I'm a vampire…"

"REALLY! SO AM I! This is so cool because the person that bit me looks a lot like you. He had the same hair and feeling about him. Now that I think about it…it's almost eerie." Nadia rambled on

"Umm…I kind of did bite you…but I didn't mean too…it just happened and I am sorry" Harry stumbled all through the sentence, "so…umm…do you hate me?"

"You… you bit me and umm…YOU! I can't believe it…but I guess its okay since it turned out for the better. BUT YOU!" Nadia screamed at Harry

"I didn't mean to tell you like this but it's the truth and Kelsey and Jen know so…" Harry lead off, "since this truth thing is going on right now…I…I think I like you…" Nadia's face lit up and she quickly threw herself on to Harry with a scream "ME TOO!"

"YOU DO?" Harry replied breathlessly and Nadia replied to that with a kiss. Which lead to Harry and Nadia officially becoming a couple and two girls lying on the floor with Draco and Ron both trying to figure out why they had fainted.

A.N- hahahaha! It is done and we worked very hard on this… hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 10 Discoveries

Chapter 10!

Disclaimer : I can't spell but I love Harry Potter and I don't own him!...that's it Thanks to the reviews guys!

Kelsey and Jen both woke up with two worried boys standing over them.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked Kelsey with anxious look in his grey eyes.

"Yeah, I am fine but why am I on the floor?" Kelsey glanced up to Draco and asked in confusion

"While… you fainted." Draco replied to Kelsey question

"Oh…well let's go find a private place." Kelsey suggested and they both ran off very quickly with Kelsey in the lead.

BACK TO JEN AND RON………….

"Jen are you okay you fainted and I was trying to get you to the Hospital Wing but…" Ron led off with a blush still holding Jen bridal style to his chest.

"Oh…well thank you but I can walk back to the common room." Jen said as she detached herself from Ron's hold and they both walked back to the common room.

Later on in the batman cave, all the girls gathered together to grill Nadia about her new boyfriend except Kelsey. Jen and Nadia could not find her; Jen tried the mind link but soon discovered she really didn't want to know what Kelsey was up to anyway. Since her and Draco still were in the private place doing not very innocent things but back to the girls.

"So… how was your first kiss with Harry" Jen asked Nadia with a sly look on her face and a satisfaction in her eyes.

"You can find that out when you and Ron have your first kiss and start going out." Nadia replied with a superior look and walked up to the bedrooms.

"I'll find out from Kelsey!" Jen yelled at Nadia retreating form and fell onto the couch with and ooff. Jen woke up on the couch to see Kelsey sneaking in with messed up hair and swollen lips. "Hey Kelsey, have fun?" Jen said

"Yes, I did and you would too if you and Ron where going out but I guess you will never know. Also nothing past kissing happened so you know since I don't want people to think I am a slut, so you can stand up for me. Right?" Kelsey stared at Jen with a look that promised pain if she didn't say yes.

"Yeah, of course I will." Jen replied

"Well, I'm going to have a nap." And with that, Kelsey made her exit and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms and left Jen on the couch staring into space. The lazy Sunday progressed as the girls just stayed up in the batman cave. The silence was filled with filtered cries and laughter from students on the grounds coming through the window. The immense quiet was peaceful, relaxing…and it put Nadia on edge.

Walking on tip-toes through the empty common room, and up the creaking stairs, she could almost swear there was someone watching her. Turning around slowly Nadia came face to face with a horrible looming figure.

"BOO!"

Nadia screamed, whirled around in a circle, and fled the scene as fast as her long legs could carry her, out the common room, through the hall, and outside.

Jen and Kelsey looked at each other in shock.

"Well…I wasn't expecting _that _big of a reaction…" Jen trailed off, leaning down to pick up Nadia's dropped books. Kelsey was still recovering from her fit of laughter at the whole thing, and was literally on the floor with her legs in the air, about to fall down the stairs.

"That…oh wow…I mean…Her face!" was all she got out before she would start to wheeze from lack of oxygen. Jen looked over and said,

"Dude…get away from the stairs before you kill yourself." Kelsey managed to drag herself upright, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"You done?" asked Jen hands on her hips. Kelsey sighed and nodded her head, still smiling. The two of them made the way down to the great hall for dinner when they entered they saw Nadia giving them dirty look from the Ravenclaw table, the two split up to there separate tables. Jen sat down and bluntly said to Harry

"You hurt her and I swear to god Harry you are dead meat" said Jen with her face expressionless and her eyes were as cold as ever. Everyone at the Gryffindor table stared at Jen as she stared at Harry not taking her eyes of him. After that strange hello everyone went back to normal.

"Jen..?" asked Ron

"Mhhm?" said Jen with a large amount of mashed potato in her mouth.

"Ah….never mind" as he turned away to hid the fact that he was blushing. Jen went back to her meal and then notice that she was subtly flirting with most of the guys around her, little did she know that this was the reason why she fainted if she were to read from a book in the Hogwarts library it would say that vampires when confronted with mate not of there species to say will go through stages with there mates. Stage one is that they will try to claim them as there's and only there's. Stage two included that the vampires will start asking there mates particular questions about there family to make sure they are good enough for them. Stage three is the mates have to go through a loyalty test. And last stage is the vampires officially claim them…in other word there must be an exchange of blood. Now the first stages is always different for each vampire Kelsey's was that she was very possessive over Draco and Jen's was that she will flirt with all other guys till Ron gets jealous enough and snaps

Jen looked from Lee Jordon to Ron and noticed that he was staring at her so she went back to talking with Lee and then she looked up again to find Ron staring at her again

"Ron why are you staring at me?" asked Jen, Ron quickly replied

"I'm not staring at you" then turned his attention to Harry.

"sure" said Jen as then she started to talk to Seamus .then after a while she notice that again that Ron was starring at her but this time he looked as if he were studying her watching her every move this creeped Jen out then she said rather loudly

"Ron quit starring at me it's creeping me out! My god!" as Jen stood up and said goodbye to Lee and Seamus and then left the hall extremely creeped out and had a red aura around her.

Until this we haven't really explained the real danger that anyone was in when Jen was mad. When she is normal, she pretty scary but when she is mad, she has the element thing and the vampire thing so it was 10 times worse. Same with all the girls as well. Even Nadia the non- violent one might get mad and can kill someone.

So Jen was sitting in the common room mumbling to her self and doing some of her homework, which she had left to the last minute, when everyone at once came back from dinner to do there last minute homework. They all took there usual spots all over the common room. Except Seamus because Jen was sitting in his seat.

"Uh… Jen?" asked Seamus

"Yah?"

"Uh can I have my spot?" Seamus asked, Jen looked up at him when he was done talking and said

"No" Seamus looked confused then asked

"Then where shall I sit?" Jen looked over and saw Ron look her way and then she gave a smile then said

"Well if I give you my seat then wear shall I sit?" as she sigh heavily then said "maybe we could share the seat?"

"Sure I guess" this eventually lead to Jen sitting on Seamus's lap.

Over on the other side of the common room Harry, Hermione and Ron were doing there homework but they hardly were doing anything because of Ron

"I mean she shouldn't be doing that! I mean dose she not like me?" asked Ron to Harry with Hermione listening very closely

"Ron well technically she is not yours you haven't asked her out" said Harry as he finished his sentence

"But we did kiss though! Doesn't that count for something?" asked Ron

"Well you know her type Ronald" said Hermione as she continued, "Her and that Kelsey are both whores did you hear? Well apparently according to Pansy…"

"WHAT!" screamed Jen as she made her way over to the table where the three of them were sitting, " what did you just say?" said Jen as a red aura began to appear

"You heard me" said Hermione as she calmly stood up, "or should I repeat it for you since you are that idiotic" Jen just stood there anger building since she never really liked Hermione anyways

"YOU…YOU LITTLE FUCK!" said Jen as she brought her hand back and bitch slapped her across the face then she kept on yelling but not before the fire was now roaring over the mantle " HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME AND KELSEY THAT WAY! HOW DO YOU NOT THAT'S A RUMOR? YOU'RE PATHETIC REALLY AND YOU CAN OBIOUSLY CAN'T LOOK PAST PREJUDICES AND THAT MAKES YOU DUMB IN MY BOOKS. TO BAD CAUSE EVERYBODY THINKS YOU ARE SMART BUT IN REALITY YOU ARE A SHIT HEAD FUCKER…." Jen began to go for another slap but was stopped by Harry

"Jen," he said very quietly "calm down" as he brought her over to the corner with all the Gryffindor common room watching them.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry" said Jen as she burned Harry's hand but Harry didn't let go and said to Jen,

"That… I really don't know what to say to that" as he looked frustrated

"All I'm doing is defending my self and our friend were you just going to sit there and let her talk about me and Kelsey that way?" said Jen as her mood went from anger to a look of sadness

"Well I was going to defend you but…" Harry trailed off

"But what?" asked Jen

"Well Kelsey is dating Draco and well…"

"Oh my fucking god you are going to let a stupid thing like that…? I can't believe you Harry" said Jen trying to free her self from his grip but he wouldn't let go

"Jen you really don't understand"

"Oh I understand all right said Jen as she started to burn Harry's hand again, " you don't like Draco because Draco is this evil person and so now that Kelsey is dating him you think that…she is evil and a slut too" Jen finally got free of his grasp and then turned to him and said

"Here you look like you might accidentally feed on someone take this" as she passed him a vile then walked up to the batman cave. Harry was left there thinking…how in the world do they get these vials with no hard feelings about Kelsey.

As Jen stormed into the batman cave startling both Kelsey and Nadia then she walked up to Nadia and said

"I hate you boyfriend" and then walked up to the stairs but Nadia caught up to her and then said

"What the hell was that for?"

"Here for my sake I'll tell you by just forwarding it from my mind to yours" and after a couple minutes Kelsey asked as well, then just sat in silence as the girls saw basically a movie in there mind of what happened. Then after it was finished they all still sat there in silence.


	11. Chapter 11 End of a friendship?

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter…so on and so forth.

Breakfast the next morning was more than awkward to say the least. Hermione was hiding her face behind a book, and the fact that the slap from Jen the day before was still prominent on her face. Kelsey was off by the Slytherin table, talking to Malfoy with looks of obvious contempt thrown occasionally at the Gryffindor table. Jen was steaming in her seat, pigging out on her breakfast. A confused Harry and an annoyed Nadia weren't even near each other, both ignoring the other. All this was accompanied with a very concerned and confused Ron glancing around at the table.

"Umm…Guys? Anything happen that I should know about?"

Silence.

"Uh Okay, well, I'm just going to uh…go sit with…" Ron looked around hurriedly, spotting his brothers he jumped up.

"Fred! George!"

"What?" They answered in unison.

"I'm sitting with you!" And he ran from the tense scene, grabbed both Fred and George and dragged them off to the other end of the table.

The two looked at each other. Jen gave a low growl telling him automatically that she did not want to talk to him, then swallowing the last of her toast she got up from the table silently and headed over to the Slytherin table. Ignoring all the jeers from other Slytherins she walk over to Kelsey to talk to her but before she could speak Malfoy stood up looked her in the eye and held out his hand and said

"I want to be the first to congratulate you." Jen shook Malfoy's had with a blank face trying to hide her surprise, but again before she said anything he began,

"You know you are a hero teaching filthy mudbloods there right place here at Hogwarts," he looked over at the Gryffindor table, were the Gryffindors obviously heard and were waiting for Jen's reaction. Jen felt every eye of every Gryffindor staring at her, then she replied,

"I'm just here to talk to Kelsey, I'm just going to borrow her." She grabbed Kelsey without replying to Malfoys and walked past the Gryffindors without glancing at them and then grabbed Nadia and walked outside of the castle.

"Bloody hell, what are we going to do guys?" said Jen with a look of fear,

"Just let it be" said Kelsey as she sat own on a stonewall, Jen exchanged a look with Nadia and then said

"This not just going away for one, I'm know known as the only Gryffindor that hates muggleborns. Two, what about Harry and Nadia? Because of my…temper there relationship is well in the toilet." Kelsey looked up from her from the bit of peanut butter she was trying to get off her robe then looked at Jen as though she was more disgusting than a pile of dragon shit.

"Ok let me set this straight, I you know feel bad for slapping the girl that insulted us and that's trying to steal your crush," Kelsey then jumped of the wall to look Jen in the eye though Jen wouldn't meet her eyes, "And I now you also feel bad cause that asshole Harry didn't stick up for me." Kelsey continued until she was interrupted by Nadia.

"Hey, ok well maybe he didn't come to your defense immediately but Kels he just stereotyped you, I mean you are in Slytherin but you can't blame him really." said Nadia as she winced ready for Kelsey to either hit her or scream in her face nether happened Kelsey just sat on the ground in thought.

Nadia looked over at Jen who looked ready to puke or a break down, Nadia felt like she was also about to breakdown.

"You know what Nadia…if you stand up for a person that can't get past pity fight with Draco and then takes his anger out on a whole entire that he doesn't know, then I don't like who you have become and I don't think…I can be friends with you." Kelsey gave Nadia a look full of sorrow and quickly cried out accio and the box of empty vials flew across the grounds to her, "I am going to hunt; you can come if you want Jen. Bye Nadia." Then Kelsey was gone off into the forest with flowers and grass wilting behind her. Nadia was left in the dust with a look of sadness on her face and a bit of shock.

"Nadia, I agree with what Kelsey said but I will still be you friend and you better fix this quick because you just made a huge problem." Is all Jen said before she went to join Kelsey on the hunt. Nadia stood outside Hogwarts with a look of dawning horror on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter so don't sue us, please … we love you

Jen stood tapping her foot as she waited for Kelsey to finish off her meal so they could start collecting other people's blood (after she had a snack of her own).

"Kelsey you done yet?" asked Jen as she watched her friend finish of her meal and wipe here mouth of her victim's blood.

"Blood is the new ice cream for me and I am really upset so I need some major ice cream therapy. Right now, so please FUCK OFF; if you can t handle it." Kelsey said to Jen as she grabbed another person off the street to drink their blood in the alleyway, which both Jen and Kelsey were hiding in.

"Geez, chill Kelsey…. Just let me get the refills and then tell me when you are done." Jen replied as she grabbed a guy, slit his throat and held the empty vile beneath the oozing wound. When Jen had filled all the vials, she left Kelsey to her grief and went back to batman cave. Arriving in the batman cave, Jen saw a remorseful look on Nadia's face.

"I thought about what I had said to Kelsey and I realized that I am half right and half wrong, I mean we live forever and have such bad stereotypes of us that it is almost double standard to agree with Harry but at the same time when you learn to think a certain way, you can just change you beliefs like that. So in one aspect I was wrong but at the same time I was correct. So I guess I should apologize and explain it to Kelsey so she will understand." Nadia said to Jen with a big sigh, just then Kelsey walked into the batman cave. Nadia was about to say sorry when a first year marched in claiming that Dumbledore requested their presence in his office and with a follow me, all three girls went to see Dumbledore with Nadia trying to talk to Kelsey the whole entire time but no improvement was made. They all arrived at the gargoyle and the first year yelled out the password which leads to him abruptly leaving. Kelsey walked in to the Dumbledore office first followed by Jen and Nadia.

"So, what do you need Headmaster?" Kelsey asked Dumbledore and twinkling eyes look back at her with a touch of sadness in them.

"Why don't you girls sit down, Lemon drop or tea?" the shaking of three heads was his answer, Dumbledore cleared his throat and began. "Girls, you three are all gifted with extraordinary powers which I want you to use for the betterment of our world as we know it. I want you to become Deatheaters."

Screams of outrage met his statement.

"What do you mean DEATHEATERS? They are horrible, horrible people that should all die, I will NOT join them!" Nadia was the first to yell. A chorus of yes from the two other girls met her part.

"GIRLS, GIRLS! Please be quiet, I want you to become Deatheaters to get information for the Order of the Phoenix," before they could interrupt again Dumbledore silenced them with a hand "The Order of the Phoenix is a group of people trying to stop Voldermort and his evil plans. Now, I know for a fact you are great at blocking your minds from intruders and would be greatly trusted if you told Voldermort about you being Vampires and that you are close to Harry, since he has support from many other mystical creatures. Also I am afraid our other spy is close to being found out but he will teach you the best way to succeed at this task, oh and I must ask for your silence on this subject, for no one must know for your safety. This is the spy, come out please." Snape emerged from the shadows of the room and stood beside Dumbledore.

"The task of fooling Voldermort is quite easy if you know how his mind operates, which I do. So I will teach you all that have kept me alive these past years of spying but only if you take this seriously, I do not have time for dunderheads." Snape said in his silky voice to the girls.

"Dumbledore I accept this task and will listen to you with all my concentration because I have heard how bad Voldemort is from Draco and I am sure that I could meet with Lucius to confirm my loyalty. But I have to ask to tell Draco my true alliances so he can help us." Kelsey asked Dumbledore.

"If you think he can help then yes, please do," Dumbledore replied to her question "and you may leave my dear, if you so wish it." And as those words were spoken Kelsey stood up and left the office knowing her task at hand. Nadia and Jen just sat in the seats and thought about what had just been told to them.

"I just can't grasp what you want us to do," Nadia said in disbelief and as her forehead creased with frustration, once again the room went silent for about ten minutes until Jen finally broke the silence.

"I have thought about it even though it goes against everything. I know this is the right thing to do, I will help the order by becoming a Deatheater." Jen said with a solemn look on her face.

"Thank you dear you may leave." replied Dumbledore. Jen walked out of the room but not before popping a lemon drop in her mouth. Nadia gave a heavy sigh and looked Dumbledore in the eye and said

"I will join but I have a question, will the rest of the order know we are death eaters? Assuming they all know about Professor Snape." The Headmaster sighed then replied

"No my dear, the order will not know that you three are working for Voldermort, this information will be kept from the order for a while so nothing could accidentally slip out." Nadia gave the elder a look of understanding, and then she said good night to the two men and walked out of the office

Each girl spent time by them selves to clear there heads Kelsey spent her time with Draco, doing who knows what quite frankly none of us want to know. Nadia spent her time mulling things over in an extremely large book, and Jen, well she decided it was fine time to learn how to fly. Being the stubborn person she was, she was determined to learn how to fly by herself.

"Bloody broom" hissed Jen under her breath as she tried to make it rise off the ground

"Umm, I don't think that's going to work" said a voice behind her Jen turned around and saw Ron standing there with a slight smirk on his face

"I thought you wouldn't be talking to me..." said Jen as she saw Ron's ears go slightly pink

"Well I think that you and Hermione might just apologize to each other maybe?" said Ron as he looked into Jens eyes desperately

"I'll think about it," said Jen as she turned back to one of the school brooms and began to study it, though she still felt Ron's presence

"Just say up and the mount it then kick off the ground," said Ron as he stood next to Jen

"No, it can't be that easy …can it?" said Jen looking back from broomstick to Ron.

"It is that simple" Ron smiled at Jen

"Ok then" Jen took a deep breath in and did what Ron told her and soon enough she was hovering in the air smiling at the fact she hadn't fallen of yet. So after hovering for a couple of minutes she tried flying, this wasn't easy for her because she is afraid of heights.

"RON HOW THE HELL DO I GET DOWN!" screamed Jen as she hovered 50 feet above the ground why she went up that high no one knows

"POINT THE HANDLE SLIGHTLY DOWNWARDS" Ron shouted back

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! AHHHH!" screamed jen as the broom shook. Then she pointed the handle directly down wards and went into a Wronski feint. Hurtling towards the ground this was all witnessed by the Gryffindor team (who had just come to the pitch for practice) Jens broom handle hit the ground and she was flew off her broom on to the hard ground

When Jen opened her eyes she saw people standing around her. She couldn't make them out; they were all blurry though she could make out three red heads.

"Wha… happened?"Said Jen as she tried to sit up but her head felt too heavy

"You just did the Wronski feint then got catapulted off your broom and landed on your head" said Harry

"Ugh damn fucking broom" groaned Jen as she over on her side her eye sight know some what back to normal she saw the Gryffindor team and Ron looking as pale as a ghost.. To everyone's surprise Jen sat up and tried to get up but fell on her ass from light headedness

"Jen were going to take you to the hospital wing" said Ron worriedly as he put his arm around her to help her get there

While getting a full exam by Madame Pomfery, Kelsey and Nadia were told that Jen was in the hospital wing. They got there while she was still in the middle of the exam. They sat there in silence till Nadia broke the ice

"Kelsey look I'm really sorry…" Nadia went through the same explanation that she had told Jen before.

After Nadia finish Kelsey didn't have any time to respond when Jen walked out her left arm in a sling and a bandage above her right eyebrow. A chorus of Jen's! Rang out but before they could hug her she held up her hand and said

"Watch the arm! Please it kills" so her friend hugged her carefully watching out for the arm then Kelsey said

"How in Salazar's name did you do that?" Jen gave a bit of a laugh then said

"Flying! I flew! I really did but then I crashed" then her friends stared at her than laughed, "Hey have you two made up yet?" Jen asked as she looked at Kelsey and Nadia.

"While…I guess I forgive you but you owe me big time!" Kelsey said as she hugged Nadia, "oh, and I talked to Draco, he will become an Deatheater with us cause his father can give us high standing positions in Voldermort ranks."

"That sounds like a great idea but we are going to have to keep this from Harry and Ron or else we are in deep shit!" Jen replied with her infinite wisdom.

"Agreed!" Nadia replied and two of the girls went to the batman cave, while Kelsey went up to the Astronomy Tower, to send a replied back to Draco.

A.N. we are done and it is brilliant and please review!


End file.
